1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting displays have been used in a variety of mobile devices, including smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, televisions, and other products. In addition to their thin profile and low power consumption, displays of this type may be made to be flexible. As a result, studies are being conducted to manufacture slimmer devices from organic light-emitting displays.